


i know

by selfishselfless



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Posie Endgame, Set after 1x15, Soft and Fluffy, events in 1x16 happen but hope does NOT yeet herself into malivore, hizzie friendship rise too, lil tiny bit of angst, penelope and lizzie friendship rise, posie - Freeform, posie reunion, we’ll be a little sad but it’ll all be happy and okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfishselfless/pseuds/selfishselfless
Summary: a story in which penelope park goes to belgium, leaving behind a heartbroken josie saltzman. neither of them can seem to stand to be away from each other for long.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend gave me a prompt and i ran with it. this’ll be a multi chapter, happy fic with a happy ending, i promise. enjoy :)

“long time no see.”

josie stopped in her tracks in the middle of the hall, the voice all too familiar. but it wasn’t, it couldn’t be. she cautiously turned, expecting to be imagining it with her eyes meeting nothing and her mind playing a trick on her that tugged at her heart.

but there she was. after all this time, josie saw her. like she finally really saw her again. not in a memory or a hallucination of sorts, she was there. 

“penelope?” she said, voice barely above a whisper, filled with complete disbelief 

“hey jojo.” she said with a smile slowly creeping onto her face. she started to make her way over to josie who was frozen in place, her mouth agape and shock written all over her face. 

“you’re here? but how?” she said as penelope stepped closer, tears filling both their eyes

“i’m here. i’m back. i honestly just couldn’t bear to be away from you any longer.”

and then penelope was pulling josie towards her, arms wrapping around her like they once had the very last time they saw each other. josie didn’t think she’d feel this ever again. 

and then it hit her, she was grabbing at penelope’s clothes, pulling her as close as she could as sobs escaped her. 

penelope held her. held her up right when she felt like her legs could give out with the intensity of the sobs. held her like she never thought she’d get to do again and was in shock that she could. josie could feel penelope crying, very softly. but josie knew she was crying happy tears this time.

“i missed you so much. i hate you.” josie mumbled in the same breath into penelope’s shoulder, pulling her closer with each word. the tone in her voice was different at those last three words than it had been the last time this same thing happened, this time it was soft and not meant to be taken literally.

she didn’t hate penelope. she never did. she never could.

“i know.” penelope laughed lightly. she knew completely that the girl didn’t mean that, she knew the underlying meaning to those words.

penelope pulled away from josie, not completely but enough to meet her eyes and see her face and she smiled lightly at the crying girl. 

their eyes met and the tears kept falling for the both of them. it felt so familiar. their last exchange similar to this. penelope cupped josie’s face in her hands, wiping her tears as josie leaned into her touch. she pulled her face towards her, letting their foreheads rest against each other. 

“i love you jojo.” penelope said, a smile appearing on her face

and this time it was josie’s turn.

“i know.” she smiled lightly before finally pressing her lips to penelope’s. they kissed so easily, the familiarity taking over. it was like a dance they had memorized but this time was different. they thought last time could’ve been the last, josie was almost certain it was yet here she was again with penelope’s lips on hers and the feeling of home and comfort filling every inch of her body. 

they slowly pulled away, foreheads meeting again as they took it all in.

“i love you.” josie whispered and penelope met her eyes

“i know.” she laughed and then josie was laughing too. they were happy and laughing, finally back together the way they should be.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) i hope you’re all enjoying this, if u wanna follow me on twitter it’s @selfishxposie. let me know what u think of the story if you want!!

penelope slowly pulled away, grabbing josie’s hand in the process before going and grabbing her suitcase, “walk me to my room?” she asked

it didn’t hit josie until now that they had been in the middle of the hallway this whole time, outside of the bedrooms spread between hers and penelope’s. anyone could’ve interrupted anytime but josie doesn’t think she would’ve noticed, too engulfed in penelope and the wave of shock from her return. 

“i’ve kinda been sleeping in there.” josie grinned finally, “and maybe wearing the clothes you left behind.”

penelope laughed, actually not at all shocked by josie’s actions.

“when i left clothes, i actually kind of expected you to take at least some of it. you always have.” she paused for a moment, “or at least you always did.”

“wearing your things always reminded me of you when we went the few hours during the day or the nights apart,” josie sighed, “being able to do that when you were thousands of miles away made me feel a little better.” 

“but not better than this?” penelope questioned, raising an eyebrow at the taller girl

“not much is better than this.” she smiled as they stopped in front of penelope’s door, hands still latched onto one another

josie unlocked and opened the door on her own, holding it for penelope to pull her things through. she didn't want to let go of her hand, not just yet.

penelope pulled her into the room before dropping her hand. she glanced around and noticed her drawers slightly opened from josie getting clothes out or putting them back. she noticed the bed, made but she could tell it was recently slept in. 

“did you sleep in here last night?” she asked quietly

josie nodded, suddenly seeming visibly nervous, “every night since you left.”

“jojo...” she trailed off, “i’m so sorry for leaving.”

josie met her eyes once again, “i was the one who should’ve read the letter. i should’ve given you a reason to stay.”

penelope looked down at her feet, guilty about making josie so sad and guilty for knowing josie was right, she didn’t read the letter or give her a reason to stay here.

“but you’re here now.” josie spoke up again, “for good, i hope.”

“i’m not leaving you again, josie. i wouldn’t dream of it.” penelope said, grabbing her hands, “you might’ve not given me a reason to stay before but you were enough reason to come back.”

“and i’ll give you every reason in the world to stay if you need it.” josie reassured, “i don’t want you to leave again.”

as soon as the words left her mouth, penelope noticed the tears quickly forming in her eyes. instinctively, she reached up to caress her cheek and josie, yet again, leaned into her touch.

“i’m not leaving you again.” penelope repeated, “i thought my heart couldn’t take sticking around but it turns out, my heart really can’t take leaving you.”

“what about everything you didn’t want to stick around to see happen? what about the merge?” josie asked, worry in her voice and tears falling down her cheeks 

“hey,” penelope started softly before grabbing josie’s wrists lightly and pulling her over to sit on the bed. once they sat, she quickly reached up to wipe josie’s tears away, “i know all of that is scary to think about. but i will be by your side throughout it all.”

“it is scary, penny.” she whispered. penelope felt a warmth in her heart at the nickname. josie hadn’t called her that since before they broke up. 

“i’ll be here, i promise. and we’ll figure out the merge. i know you and lizzie are scared but you have at the very least me, your dad, your mom, and hope helping figure out all that we can.” 

“but what if we can’t figure anything out?” 

“we will. we’ll figure out every last detail,” she started, determination in her voice, “all i want is for you to be okay. i’ll do everything i can to make sure you’re okay and to make sure lizzie’s okay.”

“you’d look out for lizzie too?”

“of course i would. as much as i don’t like her, we aren’t losing her either.”

josie laughed lightly, always aware of penelope’s dislike towards lizzie but always aware of how penelope would deal with it for josie, even when josie was hurting penelope in the process, “looks like someone isn’t so selfish after all.” she grinned


	3. chapter three

they had talked for hours now, lizzie and josie being at each other’s throats meant no one bothering josie, asking when she’d be back to their room.

they were catching up as if they had spent years apart rather than just a few weeks and it felt refreshing, both girls felt so content

“no way!” penelope laughed, “you threw lizzie back onto the bed?”

“i did.” josie grinned, “i was so mad. at lizzie for acting the way she did, at myself for both never seeing it and for allowing her to do it.”

“you finally heard what i had been saying.” penelope mumbled

“i did. i even told lizzie that i could never hear it until now.”

“i’m sorry this drove a wedge between you two. that was never the intention.”

“it’s okay, really. it was bound to happen.” josie shrugged, “we’ll be okay, we’ll make up. maybe sooner rather than later now that you’re back.”

“what do you mean?”

“i mean that you left and i went... dark. i was sad, i was mad, i was finally seeing clearly and it just made me snap.” she sighed, “but then i heard your voice and saw you in the hall and.. i don’t feel so dark anymore.”

“you’re cute.” penelope smirked

they talked a bit more, lighter conversations now. stealing kisses and grabbing hands every once in a while. they stayed like that a little longer before josie realized just how late it was and remembered that they had class tomorrow.

“i think i better head out. i think lizzie would be happy to see me back, especially now that i’m not so mad anymore.”

josie stood up, turning around and heading for the door, debating on if she should actually go or not. after all, lizzie wouldn’t mind one more night and she’s missed penelope so bad.

“or you could stay.” penelope said quietly, “i mean.. you’ve been sleeping here for weeks now for a reason. well the reasons physically here again, so why not stay.”

“i don’t wanna steal your room from you when i’ve already been doing that.”

“and leave me all alone on my first night back?” she fake gasped, putting her hand over her heart

josie turned around, arms crossed and she saw a smirk slowly appear on penelope’s lips

“i guess it wouldn’t hurt.” she smiled, slowly making her way back to the bed, “you wouldn’t happen to have clothes i could sleep in, would  
you?”

“i think i just might have something for you,” she laughed, winking, “looks like someone can be selfish when she wants.”

“hey if the world needs the selfish and the selfless to keep spinning.. who says we can’t be both?” 

penelope grinned widely at her before standing slightly to grab her by the shoulders and close the distance between them. her lips found their way to josie’s and her hands immediately found their way to josie’s waist, pulling her down to sit on the bed once again. and just like before, it was like a dance they had memorized. lips feverishly against each other, hands on waists, arms around shoulders, fingers tangling in hair.

they both slowly pulled away to catch their breath after a moment, foreheads resting against each other’s yet again

“after the night of the pageant, i didn’t know if i’d ever get to do that again.” josie admitted

“i know.” penelope replied, “but now you don’t have to think about that ever again. feel free to do that whenever you want.”

“i’ll take you up on that offer.” she smiled, “for now can we just lay down? we do have classes to be up for tomorrow after all.”

“of course we can.” penelope smiled before guiding josie to stand with her so they could get both get ready to sleep after a minute, penelope climbed into her bed.

she decided to take this time to take it all in while josie was still up. the bed was hers but smelled of josie more than it did of her, including the pillows on her side. her heart tugged at that thought, knowing just how heartbroken the girl was. she knew josie would miss her but she didn’t know the extent. the feeling was odd, she was sad josie was so hurt but relieved to know they had felt the same.

“you okay?” josie asked, flicking off the light before making her way towards the bed. she was a bit hesitant and penelope assumed whatever expression was on her face was one that concerned josie

“mmhm, just thinking about how my bed smells like you,” she smiled softly, patting the spot next to her on her bed, “come lay down.”

josie giggled lightly before climbing into the bed next to penelope. she got settled under the covers and penelope put her arms out so that josie could lay her head on her chest and let her hold her.

penelope wrapped her arms tightly around josie, holding the girl as close to her as possible. they had both missed this and by the way they were clinging to each other, it was obvious. penelope kissed josie softly on the top of her head. 

“i missed this.” josie whispered 

“i missed you.” penelope whispered back, fingers reaching under josie’s face, tilting her chin up to press a quick kiss to her lips, “i love you jojo.”

“i love you penny.” josie grinned, “goodnight.”

before penelope could even mutter a reply, josie’s eyes were already closed and she seemed to be asleep. penelope sighed to herself, relief flooding her body. she was back in the place she wanted to be with the girl she loved.

‘things are going to be alright’ she thought, smiling to herself before drifting off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this’ll be mostly fluff and the last sentence isn’t foreshadowing at all. too much angst and sadness for me in the actual show and i NEED this to all be soft


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might not be the best chapter because i kept getting stuck but i hope you enjoy anyways! i promise chapter 5 will be better, this is kinda a filler in a way

the sound of an alarm rang through the room and both girls softly groaned, not wanting to get up. penelope smiled softly when she quickly realized where she was and who she was holding. josie seemed to realize the position she was in and glanced up, a slightly worried expression dancing across her features.

“thank god. i didn’t dream you up again.” josie laughed lightly, relief clear on her face

“again?” penelope questioned

“yeah..” she mumbled, readjusting and burying her face into penelope’s neck, “i missed you so much i had dreams of you coming back, i think sleeping in your bed made them happen more. but this time it’s not a dream.”

“god you’re adorable.” penelope grinned, lightly grabbing josie’s face and pressing her lips to hers

the alarm rang through the air again and both girls groaned again, josie fake pouting when she pulled away from penelope. they eventually got out of bed, beginning to get ready before josie spoke up again

“i think i’m gonna go to my room for clothes and maybe talk to lizzie now that i don’t feel so dark.” she shrugged and penelope nodded

“i think that’s a good idea jojo. a good starting step would be to try to start fixing the mess between you all.” 

“meet me in outside my door when you’re done and we can go to breakfast together?” josie asked

“of course.” penelope grinned, “see you soon.”

“i’ll miss you the whole time.” josie said as she shut the door behind her, starting to walk towards her own bedroom.

“josie?” hope questioned as she walked past her in the hall, “you seem different than you have been? everything okay?” 

“it is. its finally okay again.” she smiled and hope raised an eyebrow before josie continued, “penelope came back, she’s gonna stay for good. she’s gonna help us figure out everything with the merge.”

hope smiled at josie, a knowing smile, “happy for you, josie. and we’ll all figure out all we need to as soon as possible.”

she waved at hope before continuing to make her way to the room, knocking lightly when she got there

“come in,” lizzie said softly and josie did just that. she opened the door, lizzie’s expression unreadable as she came in, “oh look who’s back. come to lecture me again?”

“actually, no.” josie sighed, “i’m back here. well.. back when i want to be.”

“what’s that supposed to mean? are you taking over satans room full time now?” lizzie asked, clearly annoyed

“well.. i’ll be here sometimes but penelope’s back and we’re trying again so i’ll be there when i want.”

“trying again?”

“yeah, you know how heartbroken i was and how happy i was with her. learning that it was all to protect me make all the bad parts okay, it makes it make sense.” she rambled, “i love her so much lizzie, i feel so much better now that she’s back.”

lizzie sighed and surprisingly, it was out of relief, “thank god. i wanted to talk to her soon and ask her to come back. i knew she’d help you but i thought it was a lost cause when she got a new international number.”

“you were gonna try to get her back here?”

“i was. i wanted you back and i know how happy she makes you and how she’s all you wanted here. i don’t like her but i could put that aside for you.” lizzie smiled softly

josie didn’t have a response, she didn’t think her sister would immediately know to get penelope back to win josie back. she thought that would’ve been the very last thing lizzie would have thought to do. she sighed, immediately pulling lizzie in for a hug. 

“i’m sorry i didn’t tell you i knew she was leaving. i thought it was best for you that she was going.” lizzie whispered

“it’s okay, you didn’t know. but she’s back now, that’s what matters.” josie replies, “besides, i should’ve read that letter she wrote me.” 

lizzie laughed and hugged josie tighter. no matter what was going on or causing their fight, they missed each other 

“i’m sorry for how i’ve been acting and treating you.” josie said

“i’m sorrier.” lizzie replied, pulling away from the hug, relief clear on her face, “and i promise i’ll try to get along with penelope because i’m thinking i’ll be seeing her a lot more now.”

“thank you for doing that for me. i think that’ll help all of us in the end even if it’s tough to do.” josie smiled and almost as if on cue, there was a light knock at the door. josie turned and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal a smiling penelope 

“speak of the devil,” lizzie laughed, “satans back in a crop top i see.”

“and you’re still calling me satan i see.” penelope joked back to lizzie 

“nice of you two to not be so hostile.” josie laughed looking from lizzie to penelope, “well, same old thing but.. nicer this time.”

“anything for you.” penelope smiled and lizzie nodded in agreement

“if she pulls anything like she did before, i won’t be so nice anymore.” lizzie warned and the girls knew she was referring to the breakup 

before josie could reply, penelope put her hands up defensively before responding, “won’t happen again but noted.”

“hey josie weren’t you wearing that jacket the other day?” lizzie gestured to penelope’s black, cropped jacket, “i didn’t realize you wore her clothes too?” 

“being that heartbroken will do that to you.” josie stated, seeing both lizzie and penelope’s faces fall before she turned and finally grabbed her own clothes to wear that day, “i’ll change finally and then we’ll go?” 

both girls nodded and josie walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. once she was in, lizzie sighed and penelope raised an eyebrow at her, “you okay, lizzie?”

“i just feel bad.. i knew she was sad and hurt but i didn’t realize just how bad it all was.”

“she was sleeping in my room the whole time and she was angry about quite a few things, don’t beat yourself up over it.” penelope said softly, “i’m gonna assume you did what you could to help her, it just didn’t work.”

“i actually was telling her about how i wanted to get ahold of you and tell you to come back because she needed you.” she laughed

“well then you had the right idea because that’s exactly why i’m back.” 

“i just couldn’t get ahold of you, not when you changed your number to an international one.” lizzie said, “i was kinda worried that if we really needed you, we wouldn’t have been able to get ahold of you.”

“don’t worry, i got ahold of your dad almost immediately just in case he needed my number.” penelope laughed

“you really do love her, huh?” lizzie said, a smile creeping on her face 

“i never stopped.” penelope replied simply before they heard the bathroom door open and josie came out

“ready?” she asked and both girls nodded, smiling at each other. penelope stuck her hand out for josie to grab before leading them out of the room.

“peez?” they heard mg from behind them and they all turned to meet him as he was smiling from ear to ear

“the one and only.” she laughed, pulling him in for a hug

“i thought i was gonna have to read your note saying i was in charge all day for a long time, not just for a few weeks.” he laughed

“i’m back and i’m in charge.” she winked, “see you later?”

“definitely. glad you’re back,” he smiled, glancing behind her, “glad to see josie’s back and lizzie looks happier.”

josie smiled, lizzie waving to mg as he left, “i’m surprised he even talked to me after you left.” josie stated 

“he knows i’d be pissed if he just ignored you over that,” penelope said, squeezing her hand gently, “he was definitely the one who missed me almost as much as you did.”

“i wouldn’t even dare say he’s close to missing you almost as much as i did.” 

“you’re cute.”

“i forgot how single you two make me feel,” lizzie groaned, “it’s worse now that i’m being nice.”

both girls laughed, josie elbowing lizzie lightly. it gave josie a sense of comfort to be with lizzie again and not at each other’s throats, as well as being lucky enough to have both penelope and lizzie together and not killing each other. it felt like a success is josie’s book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u wanna keep up with me on twitter it’s @selfishxposie :)


	5. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another kinda filler but the next chapter is when big things start comingggggggg

“jo! wait up!” josie heard a familiar voice before she heard penelope let out a sigh as she realized who it was 

“oh hi raf.” she said

“are you coming to the party tonight?” he asked, completely ignoring penelope standing next to josie

“yeah of course. things are kinda going back to normal for me so i’m not gonna miss it.” 

“cool.. so i’ll see you there? get a drink or something?” he asked and josie just nodded before they parted ways and penelope spoke up, “god i want to put a barrier spell on his room so bad.”

“don’t, penny. it’s fine. i just wish he would just leave me alone,” josie sighed, “he hasn’t ever since i had to kiss him to get us out of a spider web.”

penelope laughed as they sat down at a table before replying, “i remember reading about that in the journal. you said that, and i quote, it was awkward and you’d rather have stayed stuck in the web.”

“i forgot you’ve read all that.” josie groaned

“i remember very clearly about how once you wrote about being pissed at me the day of the game and wanting to set me on fire again but saying it seemed to just end in me looking hotter.”

“yeah okay,” josie laughed, “no need to reveal my secrets while we’re in the cafeteria.”

“why? are you gonna set me on fire again?”

“no need to expose your kinks to all of us.” lizzie commented as she took a seat next to josie, along with mg behind her, “although maybe you could invest in a fire extinguisher just in case.”

penelope and mg burst out laughing before lizzie did too as josie groaned and put her head down, “i can’t believe you two.”

“hey you wanted us to get along so be happy.” lizzie said, “wipe that resting concerned pouty look off your face.”

“you did want them to get along, jo.” mg commented 

“can we please talk about the party?” 

penelope laughed, rubbing josie’s back before she sat back up and pouted

“okay, okay. so party is at the old mill? we all wanna go together or just meet up there?” penelope finally spoke, eyes breaking away from the pout on josies face 

“i’d say we all band together to get hope and landon there and then all go together so they can’t back out.” lizzie suggested 

“i can’t believe i’m saying this but lizzie, i like how you think.” 

——————————————————————

after lunch and their remaining classes, josie and penelope went to penelopes room until it was time to get ready and go to the party. lizzie was currently in the middle of attempting to get hope to come with them. 

banding together like lizzie suggested didn’t work too well, penelope and josie seemed a little too distracted by the other for lizzie’s liking and she told them to “get a room” before saying she’d deal with hope herself 

“god i haven’t been to a party since the one way earlier this year.” penelope stated, sitting down on the bed as music played softly, “excited to go to one again.”

“i don’t think i’ve been to once since the one thrown when raf and landon got here. i went without lizzie for once.”

“oh yeah.. that was when i kinda stared you down.”

“i stared back.” josie smiled lightly as she finally took a seat next to penelope on the bed

“i did stare at you before you even saw me, it feels creepy to think about but i just didn’t want to look away from you.” she shrugged

“i’m glad you didn’t. i didn’t want to look away from you either.”

“it was just weird, you know?” penelope started, “i still felt everything i felt for you when we dated but i felt like i needed to break up with you to help you. it felt almost.. nice to stare at you because no words were being said, good or bad. i felt back in an old moment.”

“penelope,” josie whispered, “i get now why it was so hard to do. i always thought you were mad at me and didn’t want to be with me but those stare downs definitely made me think differently.”

“well good because you shouldn’t think that at all. i could never be so mad that i didn’t want to be with you.”

”once we make it official again, it’ll feel like we’ve never stopped.” josie grinned 

“it’s gonna be even better this time.” penelope smiled right back

they got lost talking about every story of the memories they had together while broken up, finally talking about why they did what they did, as well as just getting lost in stories of every old memory that came to mind

penelope doesn’t know who went in first or who stopped talking first to do so but all she knew is that josie’s lips were on hers and she was pulling her closer and closer as the kiss deepened. penelope lightly adjusted herself before leaning josie backwards onto the bed and settled, straddled over josie, taking in josie underneath her with a smirk before josie was grabbing her collar and yanking her back down, crashing their lips together again.

josie tugged at the hem of penelope’s shirt and penelope happily obliged before doing the same to josie. they kissed feverishly, more intense than they had since penelope had been back and god how penelope had missed this. small, soft moans escaped both girls as they pressed against each other and allowed hands to roam wherever they pleased

josie knows she’s missed this, god she didn’t think she’d ever get this again but she can’t even fully process how badly she’s missed this when penelope’s lips are on her neck and she’s moving down, down, down. down until clothes are off and hands are roaming and josie’s breaths are heavier and turning into moans, over and over again until she’s coming undone underneath penelope and she can just tell penelope has that signature satisfied smirk on her face as josie’s catching her breath with a smile dancing across her lips

but that smirk from penelope doesn’t last long before josie’s flipping her around, wiping the smirk off her face by returning the favor and being rewarded with those heavy breaths and moans from penelope until she comes undone under josie and josie smiles as she watches penelope catch her breath

“i cannot begin to tell you how much i’ve fucking missed that.” penelope said in between breaths as josie crawled back up to lay next to her, penelope grabbing her and kissing her hard before grinning wildly at her 

“i think i have an idea.” josie laughed, “that feels like the one thing i knew i was missing but didn’t expect to have again.”

“no worries now, there’s a lot more where that came from,” penelope winked, “plus i know you used to like it when i went low.”

“hey, i never denied that then and i’m telling you this time that i do like it,” josie grinned wildly, “but i think you already knew that.”

penelope laughed before slowly grabbing josie’s hand and lacing their fingers together, smiling down at their hands.

“i don’t think i’ll ever get over you just appearing out of smoke and returning.” josie said

“i’m so glad i did. definitely one of my smartest decisions.”

they lazily laid there for a while until there was a knock at the door, “are you decent?” lizzie asked

“not in the slightest.” penelope replied and josie laughed, burying her face in penelope’s chest as she did

“gross! why would you tell me that?” lizzie groaned and they heard hope laughing 

“you asked!” josie yelled

“please put clothes on and let us in.”

“you’re lucky you didn’t get here ten minutes ago or else you would’ve heard-“ 

“penelope!” lizzie groaned, cutting her off and penelope and josie laughed as they got up, getting dressed again 

once they were decent enough again for lizzie’s liking, they opened the door and lizzie and hope came in, lizzie covering her eyes

“hope is it safe to look?” she asked, “i don’t trust those two.”

“don’t be so dramatic like you didn’t have sex with raf in the gym that one time.” hope pointed out

“i thought you were on my side!” lizzie exclaimed, taking her hands off her eyes

all the girls laughed, joking back and forth about lizzie’s annoyance before they finally got a knock again, this time from mg and landon 

“we ready to go?” hope asked and all the girls nodded, penelope opening the door before they all walked out

“i wouldn’t have ever expected you four to walk out of the same room looking this relaxed.” mg laughed

“or you four going to the same party.” landon said, “especially together.”

“i wouldn’t have either but things are better now.” josie smiled as they all walked, her and penelope hand in hand


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t my best work but we definitely have some important things going on in here that i know my fellow posies will appreciate :) enjoy!

they all walked to the old mill, music increasing as they got closer, a few people saying hi to one or two in the group as they walked by. per usual, the old mill was crowded with people, normally staying in their respective groups

as they got closer, landon spoke up, “i haven’t been to a party since..” 

“i used that spell to drag you here.” josie finished with a laugh 

“that was the night i witnessed hope all wolfed out.” he laughed

“that was how he got out?” hope asked, eyebrows raised, “and josie of all people did that?”

“raf asked!” josie replied defensively, “it was his first day and he missed landon. i felt bad.”

“aw did someone have a little crush on wolf boy?” penelope said with a smirk 

josie rolled her eyes and lizzie burst into laughter, for once enjoying some of penelope’s taunting

“shut up.” she mumbled and penelope kissed her on the cheek, laughing lightly 

“drinks anyone?” mg asked after the laughter had died down, lizzie offering to go with him while hope and landon disappeared to who knows where

penelope grabbed josie’s hand, pulling her into the crowd of people to find somewhere to hang that wasn’t the edge of the party

“jo!” an all too familiar voice called

“wolf boy.” penelope mumbled with an eye roll and josie squeezed her hand as he approached

“hi raf.”

“wanna get that drink we talked about earlier?” he asked, once again completely ignoring penelope next to josie 

“i think i’m okay for now. thank you though.” she stated

“alright, that’s cool. later maybe. can i actually ask you something?”

“uh, sure?” 

penelope could feel josie tense up, both girls assuming what was coming out of his mouth next

“wanna go on a date on saturday? go off campus and get dinner?” he asked, hope filling his voice

“raf.. i can’t.” 

“why not?”

“it’s kinda disrespectful if you ask me.” penelope commented and both raf and josie turned to face her, “asking her that while the girl holding her hand is standing right in front of you.”

“so?” he asked

“so you shouldn’t ask out a girl in front of her-“ she stopped, cutting herself off before she said the word girlfriend. they weren’t official yet so by that means, she couldn’t argue with raf about that

“yeah, exactly. she isn’t your girlfriend so i think she can do what she wants.” he said, rolling his eyes

“i’m kinda new at doing what i want but i think me holding penelope’s hand gives away what it is that i want.” josie said

“what happened to her being your evil ex?”

“what happened to you being into my twin?” he stood there, a shocked look on his face and a proud one on penelope’s. even josie was shocked and gathered herself before continuing, “look, raf. i’m not into you. i’m sorry.” 

“that kiss didn’t mean nothing.” he said sternly, “hate to break it to you penelope but josie and i kissed a while back.” 

“and i kissed her after that.” penelope fired back, “on her birthday.. before the talent show.. after the pageant..”

“it actually did mean nothing, raf. i had to siphon magic to stop that spider and my hands were stuck. you know that.”

“whatever.” he said as he turned to walk away, “i don’t give up that easy. i’ll be here when the she-devil crushes your heart again.”

“oh you little-“ penelope started as she tried to follow him but was cut off and stopped by josie grabbing her wrist

“babe, he’s not worth it.” josie said softly 

“he’s an asshole.” she grumbled

“hasn’t he always been?”

“i know i used a barrier spell on him and hope before your party but that was for mg, raf dumping lizzie when he was freed was definitely not part of my plan at all. it was a shitty move, especially at her own party.”

“shittier than me getting buried alive?”

“debatable.” she laughed before grabbing josie’s hand, finally leading them to the drinks so they could get something before finding a spot to sit in front of the fire. 

in passing, plenty of people tried hitting on penelope and trying to engage in any kind of flirty conversation they could. thats what happens when you’re one of the most desirable people in the school who had also happened to leave for a few weeks prior. penelope wasn’t one to ignore people, especially in this kind of setting so she at the very least conversed with them, never flirting back but these people were always too hung up on penelope to notice that. 

while they sat, penelope had set her hand on josie’s thigh with josie’s hand resting on top of hers until more people started swarming, attempting to talk to her. as far as they knew, she was single and completely available and some of them hadn’t even seen her since before she left. 

some girl was very obviously flirting with penelope and josie barely recognized her. she knew lizzie and hope gave this girl a tour recently and that she was a vamp but josie was holed up in penelope’s room when this girl had arrived. the girl was definitely good at flirting, words flowing smoothly and she seemed collected and confident in what she was doing.

josie would be lying if she said it didn’t make her feel insecure seeing how easy it was for this girl. plus josie noticed how pretty this girl was and she instinctively adjusted so that she wasn’t touching hips with penelope and she looked down at their hands, not wanting to watch this girl easily flirt with penelope.

but penelope noticed josie’s small movement immediately and turned her head to look at josie. she scanned her face and could tell josie was feeling insecure and small. she wrapped her arm around josie’s shoulders, pulling her as close as she could and then placed her other hand on josie’s thigh. penelope stayed there as the girl flirted with her, appreciating this girls confidence in flirting because penelope wasn’t flirting back at all. 

josie slowly rested her head on penelope’s shoulder and penelope instinctively leaned over, kissing her lightly on the head before turning back to the vamp who had faltered for the first time the entire exchange. penelope raised her eyebrows at the girl but to her surprise, she picked up right where she left off before saying the one thing that seemed to rip through all the noise to josie. 

“are you available?” the girl had asked, hope filling her voice

josie waited for penelope’s answer. technically she was, they weren’t together officially yet and hadn’t established anything so the desirable penelope park could still say she’s available

“not at all.” she said proudly and josie bit back a smile

“oh.. i heard you were. that you have been since last year.” she said, glancing around awkwardly

“technically i’ve been available since then but i make how i feel about a certain girl pretty obvious. it just depends on what people pay attention to.”

penelope glanced a josie again and grinned before turning back to the girl who looked more angry than anticipated, “well.. i’m, uh, with the vamps if you ever decide you need me.” she said awkwardly before rushing away

“i’m shocked she even asked that considering i might as well be in your lap right now.” josie laughed

“god i swear everyone here has selective sight.” penelope replied

“you’re hot, give them some credit for the effort. they just want to try and shoot their shot.”

“failed efforts every time.” 

they sat there for a while, people coming and going from the seats next to them. this was definitely one of the biggest parties but since josie has penelope, it almost felt like they were in their own little bubble away from the world. 

and then there was a sudden, large crack of thunder before rain began to fall. students ran under what they could to stay dry or began running back to the school to avoid the sudden pouring rain

josie has begun to pull penelope towards a door on the building but was stopped when penelope grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, “penny, we gotta get inside. it’s pouring.” josie said

“real quick,” penelope started but just shook her head before grabbing josie and pulling her as close as possible, leaning in with a smirk and kissing her. josie smiled against the kiss, immediately wrapping her arms around penelope’s neck, their lips moving in sync. they felt like they were in their own world, the rain not mattering so much anymore 

penelope pulled away first, staying close to josie as they made eye contact and she bit her lip, suddenly looking nervous, “jojo?” she whispered 

“yeah?”

“would you be my girlfriend?”

“i would love to. i thought you’d never ask.” josie smiled before pulling penelope back in and pressing their lips together again 

“i love you.” penelope said when she pulled away

“and i love you.” josie smiled

“i’m not gonna fuck this all up this time. you really are stuck with me.”

“i know, baby.”

they grinned at each other again before hearing thunder again, finally coming to the realization that they were still standing outside in the pouring rain. they finally began walking back inside, hand in hand in the pouring rain with smiles that never left their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed not only the posie rain kiss but also posie girlfriends :) feedback and suggestions are always welcome in the comments!! thank u for reading it means the world


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically 1x16 but redone a bit. also hope doesn’t yeet herself into malivore, i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k words... buckle up. happy pride month

penelope woke up first, happily holding josie against her chest. she smiled to herself, kissing josie lightly on the cheek. they were finally together again and things finally felt like they fell perfectly into place. josie’s eyes slowly fluttered open as she was met with penelope smiling down at her, still holding her close 

“hi girlfriend. you’re staring.” she whispered lightly and watched the blush rise to penelopes cheeks

“you caught me.” penelope said, holding the eye contact as the blush faded but her smile only grew

josie leaned up, pressing her lips to penelopes lightly before pulling away and whispering, “this is my favorite way to wake up. sometimes it still doesn’t feel real. like i’m gonna wake up here alone again one day with you all the way in belgium.”

“there’s no leaving this school without you and there’s definitely no belgium unless you’re with me.” penelope said, “i’m staying right by your side. you really are stuck with me this time.”

just as josie was about to respond there was a frantic knock on the door, “come in!” penelope replied and hope opened the door, stumbling in with a scared look on her face

“landon got kidnapped by triad.” she blurted, “i have to go save him, he sent dr saltzman a voice memo but i know they made him. will you all help?”

“help how?” penelope asked

“i’m gonna go full wonder woman,” she laughed lightly, “avengers squad with some more members. we go to triad to find him.”

“yeah, of course.” josie spoke up, “we’ll help you get landon. the more power there, the better.” 

“you two are lifesavers, not literally. he’s a phoenix so he can’t really die.”

“i got the whole speech from him already, not too impressed.” penelope said and josie hit her lightly on the arm before laughing and turning to hope

“how can we help?”

“meet me down by the front doors in thirty.”

they nodded and hope smiled, shutting the door behind her, “guess we should get ready huh?” penelope grinned, “let’s help her save her bird of a boyfriend.” they got dressed fairly quickly, sneaking glances and grins at each other. once they were ready, they left penelope's room and began heading down the hall

“you all going to meet hope?” kaleb asked as he caught up to penelope and josie, jed following behind him 

“we sure are,” penelope said, “you too jed? i thought you hated landon?”

“he’s part of rafs pack.” he shrugged, “we just don’t talk about the time i beat him up.”

“that didn’t stop my mom from giving me an ear full about it in belgium. your mom can’t keep a thing from my parents.”

kaleb shot them a confused look before josie spoke up, “they’re cousins.”

“why is he going?” raf asked as they approached, “he hates landon.”

“look, you’re the alpha. if landon’s your pack, that makes him ours.” jed replied

“i need all the help i can get.” hope stated

“another park is just what we need.” lizzie said, rolling her eyes jokingly

“another saltzman twin? that sucks.” penelope laughed

“seeing you two get along sure is weird.” kaleb laughed, “by the way, where’s mg?”

“you’ll get used to it.” hope said, “and mg should be on his way, we can load up while we wait.”

they all nodded, heading outside discussing the plan as they walked before they were stopped by a group of men approaching the school, vests on and shields and weapons in hand

“oh, sorry. we were about to knock.” one of them said

“who the hell are you?” lizzie replied, the group exchanging confused glances 

“names burr. triad industries.” he answered

“propellere.” hope said, attempting a spell, everyone glancing around nervously when it didn’t do anything

“i got this.” kaleb said, rushing forward before quickly pulling back, a sizzling sound coming from his hand. they all glanced at each other in shock, realization that all their magic was off hitting them

“what you don't got is magic.” burr said, “which is why your daylight ring won’t work. and what we have are stakes, wolfsbane.. and other things.”

penelope instinctively reached out and grabbed josie’s hand, lacing their fingers together as panic filled the both of them

“so i think you should invite us inside.” burr finished

after getting back inside, they gathered all the students in the ballroom and burr announced that they were looking for something called the Chalice of Arimathea. they passed out pictures to the students and told the students to find it and then they’d leave.

“i’m gonna go get the school phone and call your dad. i know where he hides it.” hope said and they nodded, kaleb looking at lizzie like he was expecting something out of her to which she gave him a dirty look

“how could they even get here and turn off our magic?” jed asked

“whatever they’re doing to block out our magic must have knocked out a cloaking spell that was on the school.”

“big shocker, dads hiding something from us.” lizzie groaned before turning to penelope, “did he by any chance ever write about how the hell we turn on and off magic in this place?”

“would’ve said it if i knew.” penelope shrugged

“and here i was thinking you’d be useful.”

penelope laughed lightly at lizzie’s comment before she caught josie’s eye. she was looking at her with a scared and worried look and penelope's face softened

“hey,” she whispered, “we’ll figure it out. either that or your dads gonna get back and stop this. it’ll be okay.”

josie nodded, pulling penelope in for a short hug before sighing out and visibly calming down some. penelope took her hand and pulled her close with no intention of letting go, rubbing her thumb over her hand reassuringly 

“love birds, lizzie. make up some kind of plan” hope said, “i’m gonna go find this phone and call your dad. i’ll come back once i get ahold of him.” 

they nodded and hope ran off before jed spoke up, “so what do we do?”

“we don’t have the chalice but we can’t do much more than look for it.” josie said, “plan one is to look and look until someone else comes back to stop triad, most likely my dad.”

“so plan two can be for when the powers are back.” penelope said

“i say we all get in our groups, covens and wolves and vamps and once they’re back on, we attack.” lizzie said

“perfect.” penelope agreed

mg approached them, finally showing after who knows how long, “what’s the plan?” he asked immediately, his facial expression showing he knew exactly what was happening

“milton! there you are! we need you for this plan.” penelope said, “i need you to yell for everyone’s attention when the magic's back on so we can attack triad.”

the group walked around the room, informing the other students of the plans in place and getting them to group with who they needed to be with and to prepare to go at triad at any moment. 

“you two come with me.” penelope said to lizzie and josie, “i don’t want either of you out of my sight when we have to go after triad and you all need a coven.”

both girls nodded, following penelope over to her coven and standing with her, looking slightly out of place next to someone so sure of themselves and their place in their coven, the smirk rising to her face as she stood there.

hope rushed back in, spotting the girls and heading towards them, mg coming towards them from the other direction as he noticed hope, all of them meeting in the middle. 

“dr saltzman is coming back, he said he knows what to do but i don’t know how much i trust that.” hope said, “the thing that turns the magic on and off is a blood fountain under the school.”

“gross.” penelope mumbled

“should we go look for a way to turn it back on until he’s here? just in case?” lizzie offered

“yeah, we’ll go with hope.” josie agreed

“plan two in full swing.” penelope spoke up, “what do you want me to do?”

“i think you should stay with your coven.” hope commented, “you do basically run it.”

“she right, babe.” josie sighed when she saw the disappointed look on penelopes face, “three of us running around when we shouldn’t be is bad enough, i don’t want you getting caught up in it.”

“josie-” penelope started

“penelope, go. you need to help the other witches and the kids when the powers are back on. we’ll be back, it’ll be okay.” josie said and penelope just nodded, pulling the taller girl close

“please be safe.” penelope said

“same goes for you.” josie smiled a bit before kissing penelope on the cheek and running off with hope and lizzie

penelope sighed, taking her spot with her coven yet again to prepare for when their magic returned. after maybe twenty minutes of waiting, mg yelled, confirming that their powers were back and they all went after the guys, spell after spell, attack after attack

and then penelope felt something in her chest, something felt wrong. but she got distracted, casting another stink spell against one of the triad workers coming towards her 

once she was far enough away from the actual danger, mg pulled her over to the side and the worrying feeling in penelope’s chest grew. normally she’d ask what the hell he was doing when she needed to help get rid of these guys but she kept her mouth shut

“josie and lizzie are coming back up,” he said quickly, “just be prepared for what you’re gonna see but don’t go to josie until it’s over.”

penelope felt her stomach drop, nodding and deciding against asking what happened. there was no time for questions as mg ran a different direction, going to the stairs to distract a triad member. she noticed burr coming back in, confused as to why he had left just to come back in. 

but that’s when she saw her. lizzie had her arm around josie, almost practically carrying her in. something was wrong, really wrong, but penelope couldn’t see what because josie had her back facing them. the twins siphoned magic before casting a spell that caused bugs to spill out of burrs mouth and he fell to the ground. 

once it was over, lizzie turned josie around to carry her towards a table to sit and penelope really saw her this time, her feet carrying her over as her mind was stuck on the fact that josie looked sick, in pain, and there was something black growing in and on her chest.

“josie what happened?” she blurted, appearing in front of josie with her eyes going wide as her heart dropped to her feet

“hi penny.” she whispered, “i kinda got shot.”

“she kinda dove in front of me, actually.” lizzie said

“alright jo.. you don’t look too hot.” raf said from behind them

josie stifled out a laugh and penelope could tell that she noticed the anger flash across her features. josie didn’t give any indication that penelope couldn’t act on that anger, so she did

“thanks for pointing out the obvious, asshole!” she yelled, glancing back at him, “she’s hurt and just helped save all of our asses! don’t be such a dick! i’d hex you right now if i could.”

he kept his mouth shut after that, everyone definitely afraid of penelope right now, “what the hell does this mean? what happens when you get shot by that bullet?”

“i could die.” josie whispered, “hopes trying to figure out how to fix it.”

“no way in hell are you dying, josie.” penelope said firmly, delicately holding josie’s face, “i’m not losing you. not again and not for real this time.”

“let’s get her to our room.” lizzie said, “she can lay down while we wait for our dad and hope.”

penelope simply nodded, gently helping josie up and wrapping her arm around her waist to help her walk and letting her lean onto her as much as she needed. the tears fell down her face out of fear as they started walking. she can’t lose josie. 

“you all got it in here?” penelope double checked quickly 

“yep, we’ll get them all out. kaleb has all the kids safe on the bus.” he reassured and penelope gave a quick thumbs up before they headed towards the room as quickly as possible.

once they arrived at the room, josie and lizzie laid in the bed, penelope squatting by the side of the bed in front of josie’s face, holding her hand.

“we’ll figure this out, baby. i promise.” penelope whispered, kissing josie softly and her grip tightened 

“i’m scared, penny. i didn’t want him to shoot lizzie and i didn’t think before i did it.” she cried softly, “i’m so sorry.”

“you’re on the verge of dying yet you’re apologizing.” penelope said, tears falling quickly, “i was right, you’re so selfless. you’d do anything for the people you love.”

“i would’ve jumped in front of you if it was you he pointed the gun at.” 

“penelope might be the dark lord,” lizzie started, smiling lightly at penelope, no negative tone in her voice, “but we all know she’s selfless too. she’d never let you get shot. hell, she’d jump in front of any of us just like you did, jo.”

“i’m selfless because i wouldn’t let you get shot but i’m unbelievably and undeniably selfish because i wouldn’t let you get shot because i can’t lose you.”

“see? you’re selfless and selfish. the world will keep spinning.” josie whispered

“don’t talk like that, jo.” lizzie said, tears falling quickly

“please don’t,” penelope said, “we’ll fix this.” 

just then, dr saltzman burst through the door, “daddy this is so bad.” lizzie cried, sitting up and penelope felt josie grip her hand tighter. she scanned her face and the sight broke her heart. josie was looking at her the way she did before she left for belgium. the pained look in her eyes about having to be apart was enough for penelope’s chest to feel like it was caving in.

“i love you penny.” josie whispered before she reached around to settle her hand on the back of penelope’s neck. she pulled her in and kissed her like she didn’t know if she’d get to again. the same way she kissed her when penelope was leaving. penelope felt the tears on her face as she caressed her cheek with her free hand, “i love you and every obnoxious, selfish, evil thing about you.”

“nope, we’re not doing this. you’re not gonna die, i won’t let it happen.” she whispered, smiling lightly at josie’s joke before she glanced to dr saltzman who bent down next to her. “i love you jojo.” 

she slowly got up, moving out of his way to go to lizzie’s side of the bed, her eyes not moving from josie. lizzie helped josie sit up the best she could and they looked expectantly at their dad, lizzie glancing at penelope before grabbing her hand and giving her a knowing look, penelope could see the faith in her eyes and she knew lizzie could see the pure fear in hers.

“drink this. it’s hopes blood.” he stated and josie looked at him, “apparently the blood of a tribrid is what destroys this malivore goo which is what happens to be in that bullet.”

josie nodded and lizzie grabbed the vial and carefully brought it up to josie’s mouth, helping her drink it. she drank it quickly before laying down again, dr saltzman getting up and gesturing for penelope to take his spot again. she quickly made her way back to that side of the bed, josie looking at her a little more hopefully now

“you’re gonna be okay,” penelope whispered, grabbing her hand again, “you’re gonna be okay.”

it took a few minutes but slowly but surely, josie began looking better and the bullet wound slowly starting disappearing, her chest less black minute by minute

“i’m gonna go check on the others,” dr saltzman said, “i’ll be right back.”

“it’s working,” penelope said and josie met her eyes. she had the same expression she had when they dug josie up the night of her birthday. the worried, scared, but overall relieved look on her face. josie recognized it immediately, after all, penelope was the first one she noticed when they dug her up and as much as she wanted to deny it at the time, penelope was the only person she wanted to be with after that happened.

lizzie slowly sat up, pulling josie with her and then nodded for penelope to sit in front of josie on the bed. she almost immediately got on the bed, scooting as close to josie as she could. josie adjusted so she was practically in penelope’s lap, wrapping her arms around penelope’s neck to hug her. she rested her head on penelope’s shoulder and let penelope pull her as close as she could when she wrapped her arms around her waist. lizzie put an arm around josie’s shoulder and they all sat in silence as josie caught her breath and slowly recovered.

after about an hour, the bullet wound was healed. josie felt back to normal and slowly pulled away from penelope, giving her and lizzie a weak smile, “it’s healed.” 

“thank god.” lizzie sighed, “we can’t ever thank hope enough for this. we’re gonna be thanking her forever.”

“i hope she rescued landon.” josie said, “she’s pretty good at saving the world.”

lizzie laughed as she slowly stood up, “i'm gonna go check for hope. and let dad know you’re healed up now. i’ll be back.”

lizzie shut the door with a smile on her face and josie finally met penelopes eyes. she looked worried and relieved all at once but josie could tell she was close to crying, “hey,” she whispered, “it’s okay, i’m okay,”

“i was so scared i was gonna lose you.” she admitted, tears spilling over, “i wanted to believe it’d be okay but i was still so fucking scared.”

“i know, penny. i know.” she said as she pulled her in for a hug, “but it’s okay, hope found the loophole.”

“hope is the damn loophole.” penelope laughed lightly, “this was like the night of your party. with me being scared i was going to lose you over something unexpected.”

“well the merge is expected, at least.” 

“hey, no. we’re finding that cure. once everything is calmed down here, you, me, lizzie, and hope are working our asses off to find a loophole or a cure. anything.”

“good because i don’t want to lose you or lizzie now and i don’t want to lose you two in six years either.” 

“you won’t, jojo. i promise.” penelope said before pulling josie in and kissing her softly, “i love you.”

“i love you too.” josie smiled, “wanna go search for hope, look around the school and see how everyone’s doing?” 

“how about we just stay in here until your sister barges in.” penelope smirked as she pressed her lips to josie’s again, this time with more urgency than before. and just like this morning, things felt like they fell right back into place.


	8. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait for just a filler chapter, hopefully this still makes up for it and makes your heart warm outside of the jandon mess happening on legacies right now. enjoy!

the next morning, josie woke up slowly. she woke up to sunlight pouring in through the curtains, to the calm silence of the absence of an alarm, to arms wrapped protectively around her.

she registered soon enough that she was laying on penelopes chest with her arms secured around penelopes waist as penelope held her tight against her despite still being deeply asleep. josie took this moment to listen to nothing but penelopes soft, slow breaths and her heartbeat while she admired the girl. how someone could be this beautiful and how she got so lucky, she’d never really know.

today was a day off from the chaos of monsters and the stress of classes. triad barging in the way they did had taken a toll on everyone and today was the beginning of a few days break to allow students to rest and calm down from what had happened, most of the younger students returning home for this time. the day being free like that meant that if josie wanted to stay in her half naked, sleepy, comfortable position in bed with her girlfriend all day, nothing was stopping her from doing so. 

“you’re staring.” penelope whispered, eyes still shut

“i know.” josie replied softly, pressing a kiss to penelopes jaw, “you’re just pretty.”

penelope didn’t reply at first, she just wrapped her arms tighter around josie and buried her face into josie’s hair as she sighed contently

“what time is it?” penelope asked

“don’t know, don’t really care. it’s our first day off, who cares how long we sleep.” 

“well someone told me there’s supposed to be waffles for breakfast this morning and i’ll be damned if i miss that.” 

“says the one who hasn’t opened her eyes once this morning.” josie giggles

“you got shot yesterday and im trying to not be in that world for just a second. if i keep my eyes closed, i can stay in this dream world where i didnt almost lose you just a little longer.”

“pen,” josie whispered, “look at me. please.”

penelope slowly opened her eyes, immediately finding josies and filling with relief, like she thought josie would disappear the moment she opened them.

“see? i’m here, i’m okay.” 

“you are.” penelope whispered, “i was just so scared seeing you like that yesterday. thank fuck for hope.”

josie didnt reply at first, instead she pressed her lips to penelopes for a moment before pulling away with a content sigh, “i love you.”

“i love you too.” penelope smiled, “now about those waffles.”

“are they even gonna compare to the literal belguin waffles?”

“i’ll just have to be the judge of that.” penelope laughed as she finally sat up, the two of them getting out of bed and slowly getting ready for what would hopefully be a day of relaxation for the whole school. once they were ready, they walked down to the cafeteria, hand in hand, getting their food before taking a seat at an empty table. surprisingly, they were the first of their group to get there.

penelope laughed as josie watched her take a slow bite of her waffle, a grin spreading across josie’s face, “how is it?”

“not as good as the ones in belgium,” penelope grinned, “but.. still pretty damn good. one day i’ll take you to belguim and show you everything.”

josie grinned down at her plate, a blush rising to her cheeks as she felt penelope smiling at her. before josie could respond, they were interrupted by hope and mg sitting at the table with them

“morning lovebirds,” hope smiled as she sat down, “how are you feeling, jo?”

“back to normal,” josie laughed lightly, “thank you, by the way.”

before hope could reply, penelope was standing up and walking to the other side of the table, surprising hope by pulling her into a tight hug, “thank you.” she whispered

hope didnt reply, only pulled her in tighter. they had never been close until recently but hope had always known how much josie meant to penelope and the lengths that she would go to for josie. penelope smiled at hope as she pulled away, a thankful, relieved smile.

“glad to see everyones here and alive.” landon said as he approached the table, hopes smile quickly matching penelopes the second she heard his voice

“glad to see you're back and alive.” josie laughed, “hope really saved all our asses.”

“and that calls for a party!” lizzie declared as she joined them, sitting down next to josie with a grin on her face

“a party? don’t you think we should all take a single day to rest before we try to party?” josie asked

“it’s friday night and i think we should let everyone blow off some steam first,” lizzie said, “besides there was already a plan for one before triad came so why waste it.”

“she does make a point, everyone can get drunk or high and just.. forget for a while and not feel so pent up.” penelope agreed

“thank you!” lizzie grinned, “so are you all in?”

“i guess if the plan was already in motion.” josie shrugged

“i think it’d be fun.” hope said, smiling at lizzie

“well if hopes willingly wanting to go, i think you have to throw it.” mg said and hope threw him a playful glare

“i just think it’d be nice for once, the whole school had to come together to defeat triad so maybe it’ll feel a little less… cliquey and a little more like we’re all together.”

they all nodded, continuing to discuss the party as well as bombarding penelope with questions about waffles

-

“baby.” josie said from across the room

“yes?” penelope replied from her bed, glancing up from the book she was reading

“do you want to go to this party?” josie asked as she turned around to meet penelopes eyes, “you know with everything that happened yesterday?”

“you know i never turn down a party.” penelope laughed, “do you want to go?”

“i don’t know.. i like the idea of being able to forget about everything and blow off steam after yesterday but i also like the idea of just having a nice, quiet time too.”

“i can tell by your tone that you’re leaving something out. you can tell me whatever it is, i won’t be upset.”

“i don’t want to let lizzie down about it.”

“you shouldn’t go if you don’t want to go. you shouldn’t go if you’re only going so you don’t let her down, you’ve let that control what you do for long enough.”

“i know, i just feel like after yesterday and how scary it was, it’d be nice for both me and her to do something that she wants like this.” josie said as she walked towards the bed, “are you mad?”

“of course i’m not mad, jojo. after yesterday i do understand wanting to go for lizzie but you can decide to not go if you don’t want to, she’s grown since you all made up and i’m sure she won’t be mad or upset if you don’t go.”

“i just didn’t want you to think i wanted to go just to not make her mad, maybe a few months ago i would’ve done exactly that but this is different now.” 

“i know it is,” penelope said, pulling josie in to hug her, “we’ll do whatever you want. i just want to be next to you no matter what that is.”

“what if we just go for a little bit, see our friends and have some fun and then come back here for a quiet night?” josie suggested

“i think that’s a perfect idea.” 

-

josie and penelope arrived to the party hand in hand, immediately seeing mg as they walked in while he waved to them enthusiastically before continuing to talk to the group of people he was with.

“hope was right, this is way less cliquey than it ever has been.” josie laughed as they grabbed drinks, penelope nodding as she took a sip of her drink

eventually they found their friends, all of them already tipsy. josie smiled at the sight of lizzie and hope drunkenly laughing with each other. Not long ago hope wouldn’t be caught dead at one of these parties and lizzie wouldn’t be caught dead happily hanging out with hope, let alone drinking with her. an hour passed quickly, entertainment easy to find in their drunk friends, penelope could tell josie was starting to get tired of the party and was about to ask if she wanted to leave

“pen! hey, wanna come smoke for a second?” jed asked as he came up behind them

“i’m in if she is,” mg commented from behind them, grinning at penelope

“for sure,” penelope replied, before turning to josie, “you wanna come with or stay here?” 

“i’ll stay here and keep an eye on hope and lizzie,” josie laughed while nodding towards the beer pong table where the two girls were playing against two vamps, not sure who was winning, “then maybe we can go?”

“of course love,” penelope grinned as she kissed josie on the cheek, “i’ll be back before you know it.”

“no sex herbs in the weed this time!” mg said as the three walked off

“that takes out all the fun, milton!” penelope replied, laughing loudly as she did so

josie sat down close enough to hope and lizzie as she could without disturbing their game, smiling as she watched them. despite yesterday, things felt like they were falling into place, penelope and josie back together, her sister happy, and her friends all finally getting along. If josie could, she’d probably live in these moments forever. 

no more than fifteen minutes later, penelope was walking back towards josie with a grin on her face, “wanna blow this popsicle stand?” 

“absolutely,” josie smiled before turning to wave at hope and her sister, laughing at lizzies smirk as they walked out hand in hand. they walked back into the school and through the empty halls, the silence comforting in a place that’s usually always loud.

“it’s actually pretty peaceful when no one else is inside,” penelope stated, “maybe someone should invade the school more often.”

josie laughed, shaking her head as they approached penelopes room. before josie could even open the door, penelopes hands were on her waist, spinning her around and pinning her to the door before kissing her feverishly. josie sighed contently as penelope kissed her, hands threading through her hair while pulling her closer. after a few moments, penelope pulled away and rested her forehead against josies, “sorry,” she whispered, “no ones here to catch us and im kinda impatient.” josie didnt respond, only smiled and kissed penelope one more time before opening the door and pulling her into the room

they silently got into much more comfortable clothes, penelope grabbing her laptop and pulling up a movie. penelope headed into the bathroom and josie took in the sight of the room. the clothes josie left here, piled neatly on top of the dresser, penelopes many plants filling window sills, the picture frames filled with only pictures of them on the desk and bedside table, the clearly slept in bed with one side neater than the other, indicating zero personal space between the two during the night, just how they liked it.

“baby,” penelope said, snapping josie out of her thoughts, “c’mon.”

josie smiled as she crawled into bed, penelopes arms immediately wrapping around her as she got comfortable, her head resting on the smaller girls chest. josie closed her eyes in contentment as the movie played, comfort and warmth being the only things she felt.

“i love you josie,” penelope whispered, lightly kissing the top of her head

“i love you too.” josie whispered, eyes still closed. josie decided she wanted to live in this day forever as she fell asleep that night to the sound of penelopes heartbeat and soft breathing. everything right now was perfect.


End file.
